Mouton noir en talons hauts
by Scriboulette
Summary: Allison avait rompu avec Scott, ça faisait des mois maintenant et il ne comprenait vraiment... quoi que non en fait, il ne comprenait pas. C'est à peu près pour cette raison qu'il décide de passer son week-end chez son bro. Mais rien ne l'avais préparer à ça! Merde Stiles tu crains! [UA sans surnaturel]


_Hello les puppies!  
_

 _Je vous retrouve cette semaine pour un nouveau Sciles... (Oui, oui, oui, je sais ce que vous allez vous dire: Mais elle avait dit qu'elle en ferait que dans la bonbonnière maintenant!... Ssshhht c'était un bonbon normalement... et pis ce projet à totalement pris le contrôle (comme d'habitude en fait) et pis Zephire en rigole suffisamment alors on va faire comme si personne n'avait rien vu, ni entendu, et je vous dirais pas non plus qu'il y en a un autre (OS) de prévu, non, non, non (quoi? J'ai le droit de me mentir à moi même) et oui on parle bien d'un Sciles indépendant de la bonbonnière qui risque de prendre ENCORE le contrôle, c'est le jeu ma pauvre Lucette, c'est le jeu)_

 _Brrreeeef!_

 _Il faut que je vous dise que j'ai ma petite émotion. Toute seule comme une grande. C'est la première fic en raiting T que j'écris indépendamment de la bonbonnière! Miracle! tout arrive._

 _Je dédis également cette histoire à **Little Spark** qui avait son anniversaire, il y a maintenant... trois plomb mais comme qui dirait l'autre: Mieux vaut tard que jamais hein?!_

 _Une fois de plus je me dois de remercier **Amalko** , **Calliope** et **Sylphideland** pour leur travail formidable de relecture et correction, sans qui, le texte ne serais pas aussi aboutis. On les loves tous en cœurs mes lapins, allez allez!_

 _Sur ce,_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Mouton noir en talons hauts**

* * *

Allison avait rompu avec Scott.

Ce n'était pas vraiment nouveau, à vrai dire. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois. Il avait même fini par mettre les vêtements de la jeune femme dans un sac. Il l'avait posé dans sa penderie, avec l'intention de le lui restituer quand il arriverait à lui adresser la parole, sans avoir l'impression d'avoir commis un crime contre l'humanité.

Il avait bien compris pourquoi Allison avait rompu avec lui... quoique non en réalité, pas depuis qu'Isaac et elle commençaient sérieusement à se rapprocher, mais pourquoi pas. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, en revanche, c'était ce regard de colère froide et de profonde pitié compatissante que son ex lui lançait, dès qu'ils avaient le malheur de se croiser dans un couloir. Il savait qu'il avait la mâchoire en biais, mais ce n'était certainement pas une excuse pour le regarder comme un prisonnier dans le couloir de la mort. Personne ne lui avait encore fait de procès, merci bien.

Alors pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Isaac, le mec stupide qui s'en était pris à elle parce qu'elle s'en était prise à lui et ses amis - oui ça commence à devenir compliqué à suivre, hein? - était en train de roucouler sur un banc avec elle, à la pause de midi. D'ailleurs, vous pourrez notez ici, que son ex acceptait miraculeusement d'étaler à la vue de tous ses démonstrations d'amour avec son rival, là où elle le lui avait toujours refusé à LUI !

Il était donc là, à sa pause de midi, un sandwich à la main, l'appétit dans les talons, à regarder ces deux guimauves niaises en train de se glucoser sous le soleil perçant de mai. Il grimaça en toisant sa nourriture et la rejeta contre son plateau, dégoûté.

_ Ah non, mec ! Là, ça va pas le faire et tu le sais ! Tu ne peux pas regarder ton panini triple fromage et tes curly fries comme si c'était un concentré de choléra !

Scott sourit à Stiles.

Il aurait été incapable de ne pas sourire de toute façon.

Malgré tout ce qui avait pu lui arriver depuis leur entrée en seconde, Stiles était toujours... Stiles. Insouciant, maladroit, trop bavard et incontestablement sarcastique. Son meilleur ami, à lui et rien qu'à lui. Stiles, lui, serait toujours là et ce qui les liait, était bien plus fort que n'importe quelle amourette d'adolescent et ce fait, en lui-même, le faisait sourire de façon sincère. Son ami lui rendit doucement son sourire alors que sa main glissait vers son plateau, l'air de rien, pour lui voler quelques frites bouclées. Scott observa les longs doigts fins repartir avec deux frites, et son regard remonta jusqu'au visage de de son meilleur ami, l'air faussement réprobateur.

_ Bah quoi ? Tu les mangeras pas de toute façon et je ne peux décemment pas les laisser refroidir, mec ! Je fais ça pour la nation ! se défendit Stiles avec l'air le plus innocent dont il était capable.

_ La nation, hein ?

_ Yep ! Je fais mon devoir de patriote, comme tu peux le voir, je n'hésite pas à donner de ma personne.

_ Mange... j'ai pas faim de toute façon. Ils m'ont coupé l'appétit, souffla- t-il en regardant une fois de plus Allison et Isaac.

Stiles se tourna vers le couple en train de se papouiller joyeusement derrière lui et il grimaça à son tour.

_ Ouais... Moche. Écoute. Tu n'as qu'à venir à la maison ce week-end, on va se mater des films, jouer à la xbox et se gaver de snacks jusqu'à ce qu'on roule au sol, le ventre plein. Ça t'évitera d'avoir à croiser Allison ET Kira.

Kira... il avait, pendant au moins deux minutes, oublié le désastre Kira. Il pensait vraiment que la jeune femme n'était pas ce genre de personne. Vous savez ? Mais si, vous savez, la personne transitoire qui vous permet de passer à autre chose et d'anesthésier votre chagrin d'amour. Il se sentait vraiment mal par rapport à ça. Ce n'était pas vraiment comme si elle lui en avait tenu rancune, ils s'étaient séparés « proprement », si on pouvait appeler les choses ainsi. D'un commun accord. Sans dispute. Sans regret, quoique... Scott regrettait vraiment de ne pas avoir eu davantage de sentiments pour la jeune femme, de ne pas avoir réussi à continuer un long chemin avec elle. Il n'était pas assez idiot pour ne pas reconnaître que Kira était quelqu'un d'unique et de spécial et, oui... il s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir aimée comme il l'aurait dû.

Peut-être que cette fois, c'était lui qui avait ce genre de regard étrange et particulièrement énervant dès qu'il la croisait dans un couloir, et rien que d'y penser, il préférait encore l'éviter pour ne pas lui imposer un comportement que lui-même exécrait.

_ Ouais... ok... je viendrai samedi après-midi.

Stiles lui fit un sourire éblouissant et Scott était juste trop heureux de le voir si ravi.

_ C'est de nouveau toi et moi contre le monde, mec !

Clair. Stiles était la constante de sa vie. Et la majorité du temps, c'était juste... parfait.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Scott soupira, la tête renversée en arrière sur la chaise de son bureau, jouant avec son stylo, réfléchissant sur ce qu'il pouvait bien écrire pour sa rédaction de lettres modernes. Cette plaie ! Il était beaucoup plus à l'aise en science, lui.

Il sursauta et tomba à la renverse quand il entendit le son rauque du vibreur de son portable contre le bois de son bureau. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs tombé dans un bruit mat sur la moquette à côté de lui. Il soupira derechef et attrapa son téléphone, toujours un peu perdu dans ses pensées.

 **Stiles 10:18 am**

 _Prends des affaires de rechange et reste dormir à la maison. Mon père est de garde tout le week-end, on ira au lycée ensemble lundi, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?_

Pourquoi pas, après tout. Sa rédaction n'était pas à rendre avant deux semaines et se connaissant, il allait encore la faire la veille au soir, en stress, à inventer un truc stupidement inutile pour obtenir un timide C parce que... clairement, quel professeur parfaitement honnête se fout de savoir quel phénomène de société perturbe les jeunes par rapport aux normes et à la pression sociétale ? Qui ? Personne. C'est encore un de ces sujets tordus inventés pour torturer des élèves déjà bien en mal d'inspiration. Le corps enseignant était composé de sadiques, Scott en était persuadé. Non. Il en était même sûr.

_ MAMAN ! JE DORS CHEZ STILES CE WEEK END !

Il n'attendit pas vraiment de réponse, sa mère était habituée à ce qu'il vivote à demi chez son meilleur ami. Ce n'était que par pure habitude qu'il la prévenait et lui disait où il se rendait à chaque fois. Même s'ils savaient tous les deux qu'il n'y avait pas trente-six endroits où elle pourrait le trouver. Il se redressa, remit son fauteuil en place et ouvrit sa penderie pour récupérer son petit sac de sport. Il baissa les yeux sur le petit sac en papier kraft - celui qui contenait les vêtements d'Allison - quand il le heurta par mégarde. Il se décida à le sortir de sa cachette pour le lui rendre, lundi matin. Il était temps de complètement tourner la page maintenant.

 **Scott 11:03 am**

 _A quelle heure tu veux que je vienne ?_

 **Stiles 11:06 am**

 _Quand tu veux, maintenant, dans 2h, tu gères. La porte est ouverte._

Il attrapa ses affaires, descendit embrasser sa mère et conduisit jusque chez son ami, bien décidé à se changer les idées. Arrivé sur les lieux, il trouva Stiles sur le canapé, face à une série stupide en train de vider un sac de bonbons, comme s'il n'avait absolument pas remarqué que Scott était enfin arrivé.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

_ C'est Code quantum, l'épisode où c'est une mère de famille.

_ Ah... dragon, quelque chose.

_ Ouais... C'est un de mes préférés.

Scott s'était installé au côté de Stiles et piochait lui aussi dans le paquet que son meilleur ami avait dans les mains. Bon. Peut-être bien que « Code quantum » n'était pas une série stupide. (Pas du tout, même) mais pour sa défense, il avait déjà trouvé Stiles devant « 90210 Beverly Hills » ou « Syndey Fox l'aventurière » donc il avait le droit de s'attendre au pire venant de son bro (et Dieu sait qu'il avait envie de le renier dans ces moments-là). Ils avaient probablement enchaîné une dizaine d'épisodes, à dévorer saleté sur saleté, sans vraiment regarder si les sachets qu'ils ouvraient contenaient de la nourriture salée ou sucrée, alternant l'une et l'autre sans sourciller. Les heures avaient défilé sans qu'ils voient le temps passer, ils avaient fini par faire une pause jeu vidéo pour s'écrouler de fatigue sur le canapé, à moitié enchevêtrés l'un sur l'autre, bavant et ronflant. Ils s'étaient réveillés le dimanche matin, devant le menu de jeu de Halo Reach, courbaturés et la bouche sèche. Ils s'étaient regardés quelques secondes, d'abord souriants, puis ils se mirent à rire de leur stupidité et Scott était monté prendre une douche pour délasser ses membres douloureux, se réveiller et accessoirement, ne plus porter cette odeur de fennec mal léché sur lui.

Il était en train de réfléchir aux divers scénarios envisageables pour aborder Allison lundi et lui rendre ses affaires, quand il se raidit à cause du changement soudain de température. Il s'empressa de couper l'arrivée d'eau, alors qu'il avait encore de la mousse savonneuse par endroits. Tant pis, il s'essuierait comme ça, pas le choix. Il enfila une serviette autour de la taille et sortit avec la sensation étrange de chaleur mordante sur le corps (comme à chaque fois qu'il prenait une douche glacée de toute façon)

_ Stiles, je crois que ton ballon...

Scott se figea en plein milieu de la chambre de son meilleur ami. Il pensa immédiatement que, de toute façon, il n'aurait jamais pu finir cette phrase, jamais, ni dans cet univers, ni dans un autre. Stiles était bien là, en plein milieu de la chambre, devant son miroir... dans les vêtements d'Allison. Ho.

Putain.

Putain !

Son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à détourner son regard, de la façon dont la chemise blanche et transparente de son ex retombait sur les épaules émaciées de son meilleur ami. Les vêtements donnaient un air délicat et gracieux à Stiles, qu'il n'avait pas quand il était habillé dans ses vieux jeans trop grands et ses t-shirt de geek sous ses chemises à carreaux (qui devaient probablement appartenir à son père). Le tableau qu'il avait devant lui le troublait et quand il réussit enfin à revenir vers le visage de Stiles, il se surprit à en vouloir plus. Plus.

Son meilleur ami, lui, le regardait comme un animal pris dans les phares d'une voiture et plus personne n'osait faire le moindre mouvement ou émettre le moindre son. Scott finit par gémir de frustration et s'accroupit en se ratatinant sur lui-même alors que Stiles hésitait sur ce qu'il devait faire.

_ Merde, Stiles... ça craint, à cause de toi, je ne peux pas rendre ses fringues à Allison.

_ Euh... Mmh, je. Je suis désolé, c'est pas... j'ai pas, il y a pas... je vais les laver et je, je, je peux les donner au pressing et je...

_ Putain. Putain. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? gémit Scott, affligé.

Il se parlait plus à lui-même qu'à son ami, trop perturbé par cette chaleur agréable au fond de sa poitrine qui lui faisait bien trop peur à l'heure actuelle. Il n'arrivait pas à se retirer cette image de la tête. Il n'arrivait pas à faire comme si rien ne venait de se produire. Et il ne pouvait pas, il ne VOULAIT PAS que les choses changent. Stiles était amoureux de Lydia. Il rêvait de Lydia et la couvait du regard depuis qu'il savait ce que « couver du regard » voulait dire. Scott ne voulait pas d'une autre histoire désastreuse à la Kira ou à la Allison, se laissant guider par un désir violent et idiot qui ne devrait même pas exister. D'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il aimait au plus haut point voir son ami vêtu ainsi, mais Stiles n'était pas une fille, il n'était pas une fille et il ne voulait pas le réduire à ça. Merde. Merde ! MERDE !

_ Je... je crois que je vais rentrer, Stiles, je j'ai besoin de... je vais partir, murmura Scott encore hanté par le choc de sa découverte.

_ Oui, euh... ok... je... je comprends, c'est, c'est normal, répondit son ami en tentant de retenir ses larmes tout en parlant.

Scott ne le vit même pas passer à côté de lui et disparaître de la pièce. Il s'était juste aperçu l'instant d'après qu'il était seul dans la chambre et que quelqu'un prenait une douche. Il resta là, toujours posté en plein milieu de la pièce. Peut-être que s'il avait été un peu plus lucide, il se serait rendu compte que la douche avait été enclenchée à peine la porte fermée à clé. Peut-être que s'il s'était approché un peu plus de la salle de bain une fois habillé, il aurait pu entendre les sanglots à demi étouffés de Stiles, mais il se contenta simplement de sortir de la maison Stilinski, des questions plein la tête et le teint blafard.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Le lundi matin fut sans doute le plus difficile qu'il ait connu. Probablement pire encore que le jeudi post-rupture d'Allison. Sans hésiter. Il avait passé tout son dimanche à tourner et retourner ce qui s'était produit chez son bro avec toujours cette même envie de s'arracher les cheveux. Stiles... qu'allait-il dire à Stiles ? Qu'allait-il faire ?

Scott se dirigeait en cours de maths, la boule au ventre et le cœur au fond des chaussettes. Il voulait que rien ne change et il voulait tout chambouler à la fois. Il se surprit à s'imaginer attraper Stiles juste avant qu'il ne rentre en cours, le plaquer contre un mur et lui dire d'oublier Lydia pour ensuite l'embrasser comme il en avait envie depuis deux jours. Mais son meilleur ami resta absent pendant la première heure de maths et aux cours suivants. Pendant que que Jackson lui demandait où pouvait bien être passé son « frère siamois », il se remémorait leur dernier échange. La voix brisée de Stiles, sa façon de se protéger, ses bras entourant son propre corps et son visage toujours obstinément tourné vers le sol. Scott laissa tomber sa tête contre son petit bureau, comprenant que les murmures qu'il avait pensé avoir prononcé d'une voix à peine audible avaient certainement été interceptés par son ami. Ce qu'il avait dit à cet instant n'aurait pas pu être perçu autrement que comme un rejet pur et simple à moins d'être dans sa tête et... quand Stiles comprendrait enfin... c'est lui qui le repousserait.

Deux jours sans son meilleur ami et il avait déjà l'impression d'avoir ouvert les portes de l'enfer. Et pourtant... trois autres jours s'écoulèrent avant que Stiles ne repointe le bout de sa frimousse dans les couloirs inondés d'élèves du lycée. Quand Scott s'approcha doucement de lui alors qu'il ouvrait son casier, leurs regards se croisèrent et Stiles détourna aussitôt ses yeux cernés de bleu, baissa la tête, referma son casier et s'enfuit avec ses livres de cours sous le bras. Peut-être aurait-il dû rester, ce dimanche. Peut-être aurait-il dû attendre que Stiles sorte de cette salle de bain avant de partir. Le rassurer. Lui dire que tout allait bien. Qu'il n'y avait rien de malsain ou d'étrange dans le fait d'enfiler des vêtements de femmes. Peut-être aurait-il dû faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour ne pas avoir l'impression de s'enfoncer lui-même un couteau en plein cœur.

Et pourtant.

Il était là, en plein milieu d'un couloir quasiment désert, à regarder les épaules osseuses de son ami trembler alors qu'il s'éloignait de lui. Il passa une main raide sur son visage ; il avait juste envie de le rattraper, de le câliner, le rassurer, mais il était complètement figé. Sa propre incapacité l'énervait. Il sursauta quand la cloche retentit à côté de lui et il finit par partir en cours avant de se voir infliger un retard par Harris.

 **Scott 8:23 am**

 _Je voudrais te parler à la pause de midi._

 **Scott 9:04 am**

 _Stiles, réponds-moi._

 **Scott 9:55 am**

 _Stiles, c'est important._

 **Scott 10:16 am**

 _Stiiiiiiles, je te vois, tu sais, je sais que tu as lu mes messages_

 **Stiles 10:19 am**

 _Pas la peine de prendre des pincettes Scott. J'ai compris que je suis dégoûtant et que tu ne veux plus me voir, t'es pas obligé de t'imposer ma présence ou de culpabiliser. Je sais que c'est moi le problème._

Hein ? A quel moment les choses avaient déraillé à ce point ?

 **Scott 10:25 am**

 _N'importe quoi ! Arrête d'interpréter les choses comme ça. Tu n'as rien de dégoûtant et tu es loin d'avoir un problème, je veux juste te parler à midi, ok ?_

 **Stiles 10:27 am**

 _Laisse-moi tranquille_

Ok, si cet idiot voulait jouer à ce jeu, pas de soucis, mais Scott était loin d'avoir abattu sa dernière carte. Il rangea rageusement son téléphone dans son sac et attendit fébrilement la fin du cours. Stiles avait réussi à faire son sac plus rapidement que lui et ils ne passaient pas leur prochain cours ensemble, mais Scott n'avait pas encore dit son dernier mot. A la pause de midi, alors qu'il pensait que Stiles se dirigeait vers une table pour s'y installer et manger, il le vit jeter sa nourriture dans une poubelle avant de sortir du réfectoire sans même adresser un regard à qui que ce soit. Furieux, Scott laissa choir son plateau sur les rails du self et se précipita à la poursuite de son meilleur ami. Il avait peut-être de l'asthme, mais il avait toujours été le plus rapide et le plus endurant des deux malgré tout. Stiles ne devait d'ailleurs pas s'attendre à se faire attraper le bras, parce qu'il émit un début de protestation surprise que Scott interrompit par un regard noir avant de l'entraîner dans la réserve de fournitures de la conseillère d'orientation avec une démarche raide et agacée, faisant fi des faibles plaintes de son prisonnier qui ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur eux. A peine la porte fermée, il coinça Stiles entre lui et le mur et lui attrapa le visage pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux.

_ Ça suffit, maintenant. Arrête ça. Ça me fatigue.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te ferai plus honte comme ça. T'as pas à faire comme Jackson avec Danny.

Scott le regarda, choqué. Stiles était-il vraiment en train d'insinuer qu'il allait se comporter comme ce gros enfoiré de Jackson avec Danny au point de le pousser à la dépression, à la tentative de suicide et de se réjouir de son départ précipité pour L.A ? Est-ce que son comportement avait poussé son ami à penser au pire ?

_ Jamais je ne...

_ Je sais que tu penses que j'ai un problème, coupa vivement Stiles. Parce que J'AI un...

_ Arrête ! Arrête d'interpréter ! J'ai jamais dit que tu avais un problème !

Scott en avait marre d'entendre toutes ces conneries. Bien sûr, Danny avait été comme un frère pour Jackson et ce dernier en avait fait toute une affaire d'état, criant presque au viol quand il avait appris l'orientation sexuel de son meilleur ami. Mais il n'était pas Jackson ! Il s'estimait suffisamment ouvert d'esprit comme ça ! Peut-être trop même. Il posa sa tête contre cette épaule délicate dont il n'avait pu défaire son regard il y avait moins d'une semaine et soupira.

_ C'est moi qui ai un problème, ok ? souffla-t-il contre Stiles.

_ Arrête, je comprends ta réaction ! Qui se sentirait à l'aise avec le fait que son pote se fringue en...

_ Justement ! cria Scott en se redressant. C'est bien ça mon problème ! Tu comprends maintenant ?

Stiles secoua la tête de gauche à droite, visiblement largué.

_ J'ai pas été dégoûté, c'est tout le contraire, poursuivit Scott, la voix brisée. C'est tout le contraire et toi, tu aimes Lydia.

_ Ho.

_ Ouais... voilà. Et si l'un d'entre nous devrait être un pervers, c'est moi, ok ? C'est moi qui aimerais te voir encore et encore dans tous ces vêtements, qui ai envie de...

Le silence resta en suspens et Scott n'osa pas dire à voix haute toutes ces choses qu'il avait en tête. Ça les rendrait plus réelles, plus effrayantes encore et il ne voulait pas que son ami le déteste.

_ De quoi ? Tu as envie de quoi ? L'incita Stiles en cherchant son regard pour la première fois depuis quelques jours.

Non.

Il ne voulait pas de ça. Il ne voulait pas que son meilleur ami écoute ses caprices, juste pour ne pas avoir à le perdre. Stiles méritait bien plus, bien mieux qu'une relation bizarre et sans sentiments où il se serait toujours vers lui par dépit. Il méritait Lydia ou même... putain ! Il détestait cette idée.

_ C'est bon Stiles, je ne crois pas que tu ais envie d'entendre ça, ok ?

_ Euh... Si. J'ai très envie de l'entendre, tu vois. Parce que tu viens de me dire que ça ne te dégoûte pas et...

_ Non, tu ne comprends pas ! J'ai envie... même là, j'ai envie de... de te faire essayer d'autres trucs, du maquillage, des robes, plein de trucs, de te toucher et t'em... Non. Je ne suis pas normal.

Son meilleur ami ne dit rien et Scott soupira en commençant à se détacher de lui, mais c'est ce moment précis que choisit Stiles pour se mettre à rire.

_ Ouais, c'est... c'est bizarre, lui concéda-t-il d'une voix enjouée. Mais je suis tout aussi bizarre que toi. C'est ce qu'on a toujours fait, non ? Être bizarres ensembles.

_ C'est différent, cette fois, tenta faiblement Scott.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que toi, tu n'as pas envie que je... c'est avec Lydia que tu...

Stiles se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour se retenir de rire, il le regardait par-dessous ses cils et le cœur de Scott partit faire une embardée comme ce dimanche fatidique. Son ami avait une façon toute sensuelle de se comporter, une manière de le regarder qu'il ne lui avait jamais vue, comme si soudain quelque chose était différent dans ce petit placard à fournitures.

_ Tu crois vraiment, tu penses sincèrement que j'aurais pu penser une seconde que Lydia m'accepterait comme ça, moi, entièrement ? Avec toutes mes bizarreries ? Qu'elle m'accepterait comme toi ? lui demanda-t-il d'un air taquin.

_ Non. Tu es en train de te raccrocher à moi parce que tu as l'impression que je suis le seul à, tenta Scott, un peu perdu. Mais c'est faux, tu trouveras quelqu'un qui t'aime comme...

_ Toi ? Écoute. C'est vrai. Je crois qu'on ne peut pas vraiment parler d'amour, ni pour toi, ni pour moi mais... qu'est-ce qu'on risque ? Qu'est-ce que tu risques à écouter tes envies?

Stiles le scrutait, cherchant dans ses yeux le rejet, le dégoût ou tout autre chose qui n'allait pas dans le sens de son argumentation, et sans même le savoir il avait ce regard inquiet et confus qui ramollissait Scott comme de la guimauve, mais ce dernier devait se faire violence pour garder les idées claires et faire comprendre à son meilleur ami qu'il se trompait. Qu'il avait tort.

_ Allison et Kira sont un bon exemple de ce que je risque de finir par faire, si tu veux mon avis. Et tu es trop important à mes yeux pour que ça aboutisse à un échec.

Bien trop important.

Il préférait encore étouffer ce désir impromptu dans l'œuf plutôt que de perdre Stiles pour quelque chose d'incertain.

_ Justement, contra celui-ci. Tu es tout aussi important pour moi et je crois qu'on est suffisamment matures et conscients de ce que l'on veut tous les deux pour ne pas se comporter comme des cons si... on se rend compte que c'est juste... passager.

Est-ce que... est-ce que Stiles était...? Non. Non ! Pas envisageable. Nope. Terrain glissant.

_ Je crois juste que tu devrais trouver quelqu'un qui... pourrait te guider et te... combler, souffla Scott pour se convaincre lui-même de résister.

_ Ouais. Tu n'as pas tort. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je partage ça avec un inconnu dans un de ces clubs dont personne ne connaît l'existence. Qu'il me force à l'appeler maître, qu'il me dise à longueur de temps à quel point il n'y a que lui qui est capable d'aimer ce que je suis tellement je suis étrange pour le reste de la société, et qu'il me rende complètement dépendant de lui. Je crois que ça vaudra mieux pour nous deux.

Scott resserra sa prise autour de Stiles et si cela avait été possible tous ses poils et ses cheveux se seraient dressés sur son corps comme la fourrure d'un animal en colère. Il DÉTESTAIT cette idée. Non. Il haïssait s'imaginer son meilleur ami de cette façon. Surtout avec quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait pas, qui ne connaîtrait jamais réellement sa valeur et son originalité.

_ Arrête de dire des conneries. Je fracasse le premier connard qui essaie de te déshumaniser, grogna-t-il en serrant les mâchoires.

_ On n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même, rétorqua Stiles sur un ton moqueur.

Scott pouvait le sentir sourire contre lui.

_ Tu es impossible, râla-t-il pour le principe alors qu'il sentait déjà son cœur danser de nouveau la lambada.

_ Réaliste, en fait.

_ Tu me pousses dans mes travers, tu m'encourages dans mes déviances, protesta-t-il faiblement.

_ Parce que toi tu ne le fais pas, peut-être ?

_ Toi, c'est différent.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Stiiiiiles.

D'accord.

Il savait qu'il était d'une mauvaise foi effroyable, mais Stiles devait se rendre compte dans quoi il s'embarquait, non ? Après tout, Scott n'était pas sûr de réussir à lui rendre sa liberté une fois qu'il aurait goûté aux jeux qu'il s'imaginait déjà. Il avait bien peur de ne pas réussir à être aussi coulant et mesuré qu'avec Allison et Kira.

_ Non, je suis désolé. Ce que tu dis est complètement stupide.

_ Ok. Ok. Je veux essayer, céda Scott.

Si Stiles était si sûr de lui, qui était-il pour le lui refuser ?

* * *

OoO

* * *

 **Scott 2:17 pm**

 _Je suis en train de me demander si tu devrais te laisser pousser les cheveux ou les garder courts._

 **Stiles 2:19 pm**

 _Pourquoi tu te demandes ça ?_

 **Scott 2:23 pm**

 _Parce que, d'un côté, j'adorerais passer mes mains dans tes cheveux, mais en même temps avec des perruques tu as une infinité de possibilités, non ?_

 **Stiles 2:25 pm**

 _Avec quel argent, idiot ? Les perruques coûtent cher._

 **Scott 2:29 pm**

 _J'ai mon salaire d'assistant vétérinaire, et te laisser pousser les cheveux, c'est long._

 **Stiles 2:33 pm**

 _De toute façon ça ira plus vite de les garder courts et d'économiser pour de jolies perruques, mes cheveux n'ont rien d'exceptionnel, les tiens sont plus beaux._

 **Scott 2:34 pm**

 _Je ne suis pas d'accord du tout ! J'adore tes cheveux ! Ils_ _sont doux, souples et j'aime leur couleur qui contraste si bien avec ta peau. Les perruques c'est juste pour pouvoir te faire_ _changer de tête à volonté, mais rien ne vaudra tes cheveux._

De là où il était, Scott put voir les oreilles de Stiles virer au rouge. Il sourit bêtement alors que le professeur d'histoire le regardait suspicieusement depuis déjà deux minutes. A la fin du cours, il obtint une heure de colle.

 **Scott 06:05 pm**

 _C'est décidé, tu te laisses pousser les cheveux et pendant la période intermédiaire, on achète des perruques._

 **Stiles 06:08 pm**

 _Tu n'es pas censé être en colle ? Et si je ne veux pas ?_

 **Scott 06:11 pm**

 _Je crois que Mr Winsterfield est parti offrir un café à Miss Morell. Si tu ne veux pas, alors_ _ce_ _n'est pas grave, mais je serai triste, tu sais ?_

 **Stiles 06:12 pm**

 _T'es chiant._

 **Stiles 06:12 pm**

 _On verra._

Scott rangea son téléphone dans son manteau avec cette espèce de concentré de bonheur dans les veines. Il avait remporté cette manche. Il le savait. Et il savait aussi que Stiles allait adorer ça. Il avait hâte.

 **Scott 01:21 am**

 _Stiles ! Je viens de réaliser !_

 **Stiles 01:34 am**

 _Qu'est-ce que tu as découvert de si incroyable à 1h du matin ?_

 **Scott 01:35 am**

 _Il n'est plus vraiment 1h du matin tu sais, et je sais que tu ne dors pas._

 **Stiles 01:37 am**

 _Peu importe._

 **Scott 01:40 am**

 _Tu as déjà pensé à la lingerie ?_

 **Stiles 01:41 am**

 _Et bien quoi la lingerie ?_

 **Scott 01:42 am**

 _Porter de la lingerie, de la lingerie fine, Stiles._

 **Stiles 01:55 am**

 _Dors Scott !_

 **Scott 01:56 am**

 _Alleezzz, t'es pas drôle ! Réfléchis-y au moins. Je suis sûr que ça t'irait bien._

 **Stiles 01:57 am**

 _DORS !_

* * *

OoO

* * *

Stiles regardait de façon suspicieuse l'air ravi et enthousiaste de Scott, alors que ce dernier s'installait face à lui sur le jonc de mer de sa chambre. Il ramena son sac de cours contre lui et l'ouvrit très doucement, pour en sortir un paquet de soie entouré de rubans. Plus le paquet se rapprochait de Stiles et plus ses yeux se plissaient, pour ne devenir que de fines fentes à travers lesquelles il pouvait à peine voir.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il sur ses gardes alors que Scott ne s'était toujours pas départi de son sourire ravi.

_ Ouvre. Tu verras, je peux te promettre que ce n'est pas quelque chose de pervers.

_ J'espère bien, bougonna Stiles en tirant le ruban pour découvrir ce que contenait le paquet.

Scott était tout excité à l'idée de voir son ami dans ce qu'il avait acheté. Ok, il avait peut-être cassé sa tirelire pour se procurer une perruque, quelques vêtements, un mascara et un rouge à lèvres, mais il savait que ça en valait la peine.

Stiles avait attrapé la perruque entre ses mains et caressait maintenant les cheveux, totalement fasciné par leur douceur et leur finesse. Scott adorait voir son regard pétillant subjugué par la surprise et le plaisir d'avoir un bel objet pour lui.

_ Ce sont des vrais ? demanda Stiles fasciné.

_ Oui, je me suis dit que la coupe pourrait t'aller, et comme ils sont longs on peut demander à un coiffeur de les couper si tu les préfères plus courts. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

_ Je n'en sais rien c'est... c'est beau. Tu n'aurais pas dû, tu es fou.

_ Je t'assure que non, c'est pile ce qu'il te faut. Tu l'essaies ?

Hochant la tête **,** les joues rougies par la gêne et par une pudeur que Scott ne lui connaissait guère, Stiles se redressa lentement avec son tout nouveau butin pour partir dans la salle de bain. Scott attendit et attendit encore au point qu'il finit par se redresser pour aller voir ce qu'il fabriquait. Il s'approcha doucement de la porte et quand, à travers son battant, il n'entendit que le silence, il finit par y toquer.

_ Ça va, Stiles ?

A l'intérieur, son meilleur ami dû sursauter parce qu'il perçut toutes sortes de choses tomber sur le carrelage alors que la voix hésitante de Stiles retenti.

_ Oui...euh... c'est le... le mascara... je crois que je ne suis pas très doué avec.

Scott se mit à sourire malgré lui **.**

_ Laisse-moi entrer, j'ai vu ma mère faire des millions de fois.

Son ami déverrouilla la porte, l'ouvrit et Scott se retrouva complètement bouche bée. Stiles avait mis la perruque, la frange droite retombait un peu sur ses sourcils et les longs cheveux brun flattaient gracieusement ses omoplates. La chemise blanche et sans manche semblait à peine caresser sa peau tant elle était fluide. Son col en v surpiqué d'une doublure faisait ressortir ses clavicules saillantes, alors que le pantalon tailleur à pinces noires donnait l'illusion qu'il avait des hanches larges. Scott n'avait rien compris au charabia de la vendeuse quand il lui avait demandé conseil, mais il ne regrettait rien.

Merde.

Il bandait.

_ Ça ne me va pas, c'est ça ? lui demanda nerveusement Stiles.

_ Quoi ?

_ Ta tête, Scott. On dirait que tu as vu un truc horrible.

_ C'est le choc, idiot ! T'es vraiment beau là-dedans. Magnifique.

_ Ho.

Scott fit un pas en avant, prit le mascara des mains de son meilleur ami et l'ouvrit doucement sans le quitter des yeux.

_ Est-ce que je peux ?

Stiles hocha délicatement la tête. Scott était fasciné de voir comme les cheveux lisses retombaient et glissaient le long de sa peau au moindre de ses mouvements. Il s'approcha du visage de son ami sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, leva la petite brosse jusqu'à ses yeux et le laissa balayer ces cils dessus quand il fermait les paupières par réflexe. Il s'avéra que Stiles avait naturellement de longs cils fournis qui lui donnèrent un regard de biche beaucoup plus prononcé une fois maquillé.

Scott se recula pour observer son œuvre, frotta son pouce plusieurs fois sous la pommette de Stiles pour effacer les traces noires et charbonneuses laissées par le mascara. Il récupéra le tube de rouge à lèvres avant de peindre la bouche de son ami d'un beau rouge soutenu. La couleur faisait ressortir la blancheur laiteuse de sa peau.

_ Incroyable, souffla Scott avant de se pencher sur ses lèvres pour y déposer les siennes d'un simple contact, fugace et aérien.

Comme un souvenir.

Il réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire et se recula précipitamment avant de se figer.

_ Désolé ! lança-t-il, nerveux.

_ Je... ça va. Tu... tu as du rouge sur euh...

Stiles trébucha légèrement. Il lui offrit un sourire timide et tendit un main nerveuse vers son visage pour effacer les traces de maquillage que le baiser avait imprimé contre sa peau et Scott regarda, ébahi, son ami déglutir et entrouvrir sa bouche juste après avoir passé sa langue sur ses lèvres, ce qui les rendit brillantes sous la lumière de la pièce.

Scott avait un sérieux problème dans son pantalon et il ne savait pas comment il allait pouvoir gérer toutes ses érections soudaines, alors qu'il marchait sur des œufs pour seulement embrasser son meilleur ami.

Merde.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Il y avait un vide-grenier dans le quartier de Scott. Il faut croire que tous les mois de juin de chaque année donnaient lieu à de grands, de gigantesques étalages d'affaires plus ou moins intéressantes sur des kilomètres de jardins. Il était à la recherche de vestes cintrées, de robes trapèze, de pantalons aux lignes fines ou encore de tops fluides et légers.

Si un jour quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'il s'intéresserait aux lignes des vêtements, à la qualité d'un tissu, ou au retombé d'un drapé, il ne l'aurait assurément pas cru une seconde, et pourtant, il était là, en plein milieu de sa rue en train de chiner des vêtements de femmes pour pouvoir les voir sur le corps émacié et délié de son meilleur ami.

Il avait déjà fait quelques trouvailles et il pensait au moment où il les ramènerait toutes à Stiles pour pouvoir l'habiller. L'habiller comme il le voudrait. Il avait vraiment hâte.

Il avait dû passer devant trois ou quatre jardins sans rien trouver de convenable avant de s'intéresser de près à une paire de chaussures. L'avantage de Stiles était qu'il n'avait pas de grands pieds. Sa petite pointure 42 lui permettait de pouvoir acheter n'importe quelle paire de chaussures féminines. Scott examinait la courbure de la chaussure et la hauteur du talon quand une voix qu'il connaissait bien retentit juste à côté de son oreille.

_ Je te le déconseille fortement, claqua Lydia d'un ton sec et catégorique.

_ Quoi ?

_ N'achète jamais de chaussures dans un vide-grenier. Vends-en autant que tu veux, mais jamais l'inverse. Il n'y a pas pire pour les voûtes plantaires, crois-moi.

_ Euh...Ok, murmura-t-il en reposant la paire là où il l'avait trouvée.

_ Tu as tout de même bon goût, McCall, je dois te l'accorder.

_ Je …

La jeune rousse remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et sortit un stylo, ainsi qu'une des cartes de visite de sa mère pour y marquer quelque chose, avant de tendre le petit papier cartonné au jeune homme.

_ Si tu veux offrir des chaussures à ta mère, rends-toi à cette adresse, n'importe quelle femme mérite d'en avoir au moins une bonne paire dans son dressing.

Scott avait à peine eu le temps de souffler un « merci » que la jeune femme était déjà partie, la démarche féline et l'air conquérant. Scott ne comprenait pas vraiment quel était l'intérêt pour Lydia de lui donner ce genre de conseil, mais il acheva de faire le tour du vide-grenier sans s'attarder sur les chaussures. Plus tard dans la journée, il rendit visite à Stiles pour lui offrir une paire d'escarpins flambant neuves à quatre cents dollars et son maigre butin du vide-grenier de quartier.

_ Une paire de chaussures ?

_ Il paraît que toutes les femmes méritent d'en avoir une bonne paire, expliqua Scott plutôt hésitant, alors... euh... le noir me paraissait être le choix plus judicieux … Tu pourras la porter avec tout ce que tu souhaites.

_ Mh.

Stiles l'étudia un moment. Il semblait réfléchir et vouloir comprendre l'énigme que représentait Scott car il ne le lâchait pas du regard, mais il finit par reporter son attention sur les escarpins sans dire un mot de plus.

_ Elles ne te plaisent pas ?

_ Non, non, elles sont très belles, souffla Stiles en les reposant à côté de lui.

Scott se laissa glisser vers son meilleur ami et lui attrapa les mains pour l'inciter à se confier.

_ Alors quel est le problème? Explique-moi, le supplia-il.

Stiles se pencha un peu plus contre lui et soupira, la tête contre son torse, avant de relever les yeux vers son visage.

_ On devrait peut-être ralentir avec tous ces trucs de femme, non ?déclara-t-il en se mordillant la lèvre, peu sur de lui.

_ Pourquoi ? lui demanda Scott, perdu.

_ Mais enfin ! Je fais comment pour expliquer tout ça à mon père s'il le découvre ? S'agaça t-il en brisant leur étreinte.

_ Tu veux que j'en cache une partie chez moi ?

Stiles secoua la tête et préféra se relever complètement pour commencer mettre de l'ordre dans sa chambre. Scott avait la nette impression que toute cette situation le stressait.

_ Non. Non. Ça ne résoudrait rien. C'est juste... on ralentit un peu, ok ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait si quelqu'un l'apprend ? Toi, tu l'as bien appris après tout, expliqua Stiles de façon compulsive en déplaçant plusieurs objets qui n'en avaient pas besoin, les remettant plusieurs fois à leur place initiale avant de les reprendre à nouveau.

_ On sera prudent.

Scott se leva à son tour et interrompit le manège incessant de son ami en l'attrapant dans ses bras **.**

\- On vérifiera les jours de garde de nos parents et tu viendras à la maison quand ton père sera de repos, enchaîna-t-il je te promets que tout se passera bien, conclut-il en lui caressant les cheveux pour le calmer.

_ Je n'ai pas toujours envie de m'habiller comme ça, tu sais ? Faire des pauses, c'est bien aussi.

Scott se mit à sourire, se voulant rassurant, et prit le visage de son ami entre ses mains pour déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

_ Je sais que tu as peur, mais tu n'as pas à avoir honte d'aimer ça, ok ?

_ Mh.

Stiles se rencogna contre la poitrine de Scott et n'ouvrit plus la bouche de la soirée.

* * *

OoO

* * *

 **Stiles 01:12 pm**

 _Tu es où ?_

 **Scott 01:14 pm**

 _Juste à côté de chez toi. Je prends des snacks et des sodas pour ce soir._

Traînant son panier roulant sur le sol carrelé de la supérette de quartier, Scott se dirigeait vers le rayonnage des snacks tout en rangeant son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste. Ils étaient en week-end et il devait retrouver son meilleur ami dans quelques minutes pour faire une sorte de marathon de films et jeux vidéo. Bien qu'il sache pertinemment qu'en réalité il passerait la moitié de son week-end à habiller Stiles pour l'embrasser et le cajoler bien enfoui au fond du canapé. Il commençait à devenir de plus en plus tactile dans les jeux qu'il initiait. Voulant Stiles toujours plus près de lui pour sentir son parfum, sentir sa peau sous ses doigts. Il adorait vraiment n'avoir ces moments que pour lui. Intimistes et réconfortants. Il était en train de s'imaginer ce qu'il pourrait bien inventer cette fois quand quelqu'un le heurta en plein milieu de l'allée.

_ Pardon. Je suis désolé, s'excusa la jeune...

_ Stiles ? Mais qu'est-ce que...

Son meilleur ami avait plaqué ses mains sur sa bouche, complètement paniqué et il se penchait maintenant sur lui.

_ Je voulais me préparer pour toi sauf que mon père est arrivé avec son adjoint et j'ai flippé, ok ?

Il avait un pantalon cigarette noir à pois blancs et une chemise blanche à col v surmontée d'un sautoir qui lui donnait un air à la fois BCBG et old school. La vue électrisa instantanément Scott qui éprouva l'envie irrépressible de toucher la soie du vêtement, de pouvoir faire courir ses doigts jusqu'à la nuque de Stiles, surtout qu'il avait mis la perruque courte cette fois, celle qui lui faisait un carré plongeant. Il avait des boucles d'oreilles créoles et Scott se figea en plein milieu de la supérette en se demandant quand Stiles avait bien pu faire ça. Son meilleur ami devait s'être rendu compte de sa réaction, car il le relâcha et lui murmura tout bas :

_ C'était censé être une surprise, ok ? Pour le coup, c'est complètement foiré mais... Tu en penses quoi ? demanda-t-il en lui broyant le bras, visiblement inquiet de sa réaction.

_ J'adore, souffla Scott en tendant sa main pour toucher une boucle.

Stiles fut pourtant plus rapide. Il recula vivement pour lui échapper et posa ses mains sur ses oreilles.

_ Non ! Elles vont tomber si tu y touches, ce sont des clips. J'hésite encore à me les faire percer.

_ Du coup, tu veux qu'on aille chez moi ?

_ Non ! Oui ! J'en sais rien ! Peut-être... Merde, Scooott, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Mon père n'était pas censé rentrer cette après-midi et certainement pas avec Douglas, même si je vais chez toi, je vais bien devoir récupérer mes affaires et s'il me voit comme ça ?

Sa voix s'était brisée sur la fin de sa phrase et il restait là, les yeux dans le vague complètement exorbités, accablé par l'horreur des scénarios apocalyptiques qu'il avait en tête.

_ Ssshht, calme-toi, je n'aurai qu'à te prêter des fringues. C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois et ma mère a du démaquillant.

_ Oui...Oui, c'est vrai ! Putain. Pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé ? geignit Stiles alors qu'il sautait presque d'un pied sur l'autre.

_ La panique ? lui proposa gentiment Scott en se rapprochant.

_ Merci, souffla son ami en se lovant contre lui soupirant de bien-être, rassuré d'avoir trouvé une solution, avant de se redresser d'un bond pour s'écrier : Mais ! Et ta mère ?

_ Elle est à l'hôpital depuis plus de trois heures maintenant, tout va bien.

Pour le rassurer, Scott lui sourit tendrement, s'efforçant d'afficher une attitude sereine et confiante pour que Stiles se calme. Il n'en était pas à la première crise d'angoisse de son meilleur ami, après tout. Elles n'avaient plus de secrets pour lui.

Ce dernier commençait d'ailleurs à scruter les clients qui passaient dans le rayon à côté d'eux, se raidissant par instant quand l'un d'eux croisait son regard. Il était vraiment en train de craindre que quelqu'un remarque qu'il était un garçon déguisé en fille. Déjà que l'homosexualité n'était pas acceptée alors ce genre de lubie... Il reporta son attention sur Scott en se triturant les mains, essayant de parler le plus doucement possible pour ne pas se faire prendre.

_ Je ne veux pas que mon père le découvre. Imagine que quelqu'un me reconnaisse, que quelqu'un lui dise tout, chuchota-t-il après s'être approché très près de lui.

D'un point de vue extérieur, on pouvait penser qu'une jeune femme s'était jetée dans les bras de son petit ami pour y trouver un peu de réconfort et de douceur, et c'est à ce moment-là que Scott se rendit compte que Stiles avait mis du parfum. Il sentait bon.

_ Je te promets qu'il ne le découvrira pas, dit-il en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux souples et doux de la perruque.

_ Il ne comprendrait pas.

_ Je sais.

_ Des fois... Je voudrais juste être comme les autres et ne pas être...tu sais.

Scott regarda autour de lui, ramassa son panier et attrapa la main de Stiles pour l'entraîner avec lui.

_ Viens avec moi.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ Fais-moi confiance.

Ils arrivèrent à la caisse et Scott posa ses articles sur le tapis roulant, attrapa son sac pour en sortir quelques billets et les tendit à Stiles l'air de rien.

_ Je te laisse de quoi payer, j'ai juste oublié de prendre les sodas, je reviens vite.

_ Non je...

_ Deux minutes, c'est promis, avec de la chance je reviens avant que tu ne te retrouves obligé de payer.

Stiles fronça les sourcils et attrapa les billets avant que Scott ne fonce à travers les rayonnages pour prendre une bouteille de limonade quelconque et revienne au pas de courses près des caisses.

_ Mademoiselle ? Vous préférez un sac en plastique ou en papier ?

_ Euh... en papier, s'il vous plaît.

Scott arriva pour déposer la bouteille et se s'arrêta près de son ami légèrement essoufflé.

_ Tout s'est bien passé ? lui demanda-t-il.

_ Oui, oui, je crois, répondit Stiles d'une petite voix qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

_ Bien sûr ! Votre amie est timide mais charmante, sourit la caissière assez âgée, attendrie par le couple qu'ils formaient.

Scott offrit un sourire radieux à Stiles en soufflant un « Parfait », l'air de rien. Quand ils arrivèrent sur le parking pour ranger les courses dans le coffre de la voiture de Melissa, il se tourna vers son meilleur ami tout heureux.

_ Tu vois ! Tu es tellement méconnaissable que personne ne te reconnaît. On pourra faire des sorties si tu veux. Les gens ne sont pas aussi méfiants que tu le penses.

_ Mh.

_ Allez, on va chez moi et on retourne chez toi.

_ Ok.

_ Stiles ?

Dès que son ami se retourna, Scott lui attrapa le bras pour le tirer vers lui et l'embrasser, l'embrasser encore et encore jusqu'à le laisser un peu groggy et pantelant, les idées loin et la bouche entrouverte.

_ T'embrasser est sans aucun doute ce que je préfère, lui souffla-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Il y a toujours un moment où le désir prend le pas sur la fascination. C'est exactement pour cette raison que Scott se retrouva un beau jour en train d'effeuiller Stiles - alors qu'il était à peine sorti de sa salle de bain - fraîchement apprêté pour lui. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir pris autant de temps ou de plaisir à déshabiller Allison ou Kira. Avec Allison, à chacune de leurs rencontres, leurs échanges se faisaient dans la précipitation et la fougue de l'adrénaline. La peur de se faire prendre les rendait complètement incohérents. La plupart du temps, dix minutes dans un placard et l'affaire était bouclée. Avec Kira... il voulait tellement se vider la tête et noyer son chagrin qu'il se contentait de l'allonger sur un lit et de lui faire son affaire le temps d'un orgasme qui le soulageait. Oui. Il ne pourrait jamais nier qu'il avait été un parfait salaud avec elle. Il n'en était pas fier. Mais ce qui était fait, était fait.

Alors qu'ici, dans cette chambre qu'il connaissait tout aussi bien que son propriétaire, pour la première fois depuis sa puberté, il se surprit avec des envies de découvertes. Il se pencha sur le corps délié de Stiles, regardant avec une concentration trouble le tissu coloré coincé entre ses doigts, tandis qu'il dévoilait la peau de son meilleur ami. Le fin duvet sur son derme se redressait à chaque contraste entre ses paumes chaudes et l'air frais de la chambre. Et ce spectacle le subjuguait autant qu'il l'enflammait.

L'après-midi était bien entamée, la lumière crépusculaire filtrait à grands flots à travers les voilages de la fenêtre. Les transformant à l'état d'ombres chinoises.

Scott aimait ça.

Prendre son temps.

Toucher.

Goûter.

Observer.

Sentir.

Entendre mais surtout... écouter.

Il adorait entendre Stiles soupirer et glapir à chaque mouvement qu'il faisait contre lui. Scott n'avait pas vraiment prévu de perdre sa maîtrise comme ça, mais maintenant qu'il y était, il savourait. Il n'était plus dans la précipitation ou dans l'oubli. Il se faisait l'effet d'un explorateur. Et qu'importe le temps qu'il prendrait à seulement le déshabiller, il savait qu'il allait adorer ça.

L'immortaliser avec la mémoire de ses sens.

Il se sentait patient et fébrile à la fois, et il se surprit à trembler. Tout semblait beau chez Stiles et parfois le sentiment de bonheur qu'il éprouvait à le toucher semblait vouloir le submerger. Au point de devenir fou. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentait les mains graciles et froides sur sa peau chauffée à blanc que tout ce tumulte émotionnel s'apaisait.

Il posa son nez contre la peau tendre du ventre face à lui et le laissa former des arabesques pour apprendre la douceur de cette région.

Stiles était parfait.

Et s'il devenait fou à force de désir, il ne voulait jamais de fin à cette folie addictive.

Surtout pas quand il se sentait enfin lui-même pour la première fois de sa vie.

* * *

OoO

* * *

_ Ok. Ne triche pas. N'ouvre pas les yeux.

Scott, qui avait posé ses mains sur le visage de Stiles pour lui cacher la vue, lâcha son ami pour prendre son tout nouveau présent et le poser devant lui. Il le fit s'asseoir sur la moquette de sa chambre et s'installa face à lui.

_ Tu es prêt ? demanda-t-il, impatient de voir la réaction de son amant.

_ Oui, répondit Stiles en souriant malgré le fait qu'il ait toujours les yeux fermés.

_ Ouvre.

Stiles avait déjà les yeux ouvert à peine avait t-il fini de parler. Pourtant, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, son ami ne se montra pas enthousiaste, ni curieux. Il restait là, planté en tailleur face à lui, sans bouger, avec une expression mi-figue mi-raisin.

_ Euh... j'ai, j'ai pris les plus petites, je me suis dit que tu préférerais, tenta d'expliquer Scott pour détendre un peu cette drôle d'atmosphère.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda son ami au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

Scott s'apprêtait à répondre mais il le vit en prendre une dans ses mains et commencer à l'étudier un peu, la soupesant, testant la texture et les sensations, alors il préféra attendre.

_ Ne me dis pas que c'est...

_ Si, le coupa Scott enthousiaste. Je sais que j'aurais dû te demander avant mais …

_ Mais où est-ce que tu as eu ça ? l'interrompit Stiles, perplexe.

_ J'étais passé voir ma mère et...

_ Non ! Tu sais quoi ? En réalité, ça n'a pas d'importance. On s'en fout de comment tu les as eues. Tu vas juste les rapporter et moi je vais essayer de faire comme si tu n'avais pas envisagé que je porte ces, ces, ces trucs ! cracha t-il en laissant tomber ce qu'il avait en main comme s'il venait de se brûler.

_ Stiles... te mets pas en colère, s'il te plait. C'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas encore essayer...

_ Pas encore essayer ? Mais ne ça vas pas ? Est-ce que tu espérais vraiment que je saute au plafond en voyant ça ? Cria t-il, incrédule. Je te rappelle que je suis un garçon ! Un homme ! J'ai été livré avec un service trois pièces, je ne suis pas une fille ! finit-il hors de lui.

_ Je le sais. Je sais ça, et je n'ai pas fait ça pour que tu aies l'impression que je veuille que ce soit le cas, tenta de lui expliquer Scott pour calmer ce début de dispute.

_ Ah non ? On ne dirait pas pourtant !

_ Mais pourquoi tu en fais toute une histoire ? C'est seulement pour mettre dans un soutien-gorge, à mettre et enlever à ton envie.

S'il s'était imaginé une seule seconde l'état dans lequel cette idée mettrait Stiles, il aurait abandonné ce plan immédiatement, et n'aurait certainement pas pris **–** bon ! Peut-être qu'à ce stade, Scott pouvait dire qu'il avait volé... emprunté ? – deux prothèses mammaires sur l'étagère du docteur Dray quand sa mère l'avait laissé seul juste devant son bureau. Avec le recul, il ne comprenait même pas ce qui lui était passé par la tête. Une pulsion irréfléchie qui lui avait tout simplement paru géniale sur le moment.

_ Et pourquoi j'en aurais envie ? s'offusqua son amant, le défiant de répondre.

_ Je ne sais pas... peut-être pour les mêmes raisons pour lesquelles tu t'habilles en fille ou que tu voudrais te faire percer les oreilles, claqua Scott qui avait mordu à l'hameçon, excédé malgré lui.

Stiles eut un hoquet de stupeur, les yeux écarquillés. Et merde ! Son impulsion le perdrait un jour.

_ Non ! C'est ! Je voulais pas…

Mais son ami eut un mouvement de recul quand il tenta de l'approcher.

_ C'est mon corps, Scott, commença Stiles la voix tremblante et à peine audible. C'est à moi de décider, Si, Quand, Comment et Pourquoi. Je veux que tu respectes ça, finit-il la voix brisée et hantée.

_ Oui. D'accord. Ok. Je suis désolé. Excuse-moi. Excuse-moi, psalmodia Scott en se précipitant plus près de lui. Je te promets que c'était pas pour... Je voulais pas te blesser, Oooh Stiles...

Il prit son visage entre ses mains et effaça ses larmes lentement alors que le nœud dans sa gorge ne voulait pas s'en aller.

_ Pleure pas, j't'en prie, le supplia-t-il, la voix rauque et douloureuse. Je ne prendrai plus jamais ce genre de décision sans toi, je te le promets.

Il le serra un peu plus contre son torse, l'empêchant de partir. Il avait bien trop peur d'avoir fait l'erreur qu'il ne fallait pas et que tout s'arrête maintenant. Il n'était pas prêt à renoncer à leur relation et il ne voulait pas que Stiles l'envisage non plus. Il avait commencé à passer ses mains dans ses cheveux tout en essayant de se calmer aussi. Son amant avait enfoncé son visage dans le creux de son bras et ne lui répondait plus.

_ Tu me pardonnes ? tenta-t-il avec une petite voix coupable.

Stiles redressa la tête, les sourcils froncés et prêt à répondre, mais il croisa son regard et son expression déterminée s'effaça aussitôt.

_ Mmh, grogna-t-il en renfonçant son visage dans le bras de Scott. Vexé.

Oui, il lui avait fait ses yeux suppliants de chiot abandonné sur une aire d'autoroute et si vous vous posez la question : non, il ne culpabilisait pas et oui, il dormait très bien la nuit. Qui était honnêtement assez stupide pour ne pas utiliser les moyens de persuasion qu'il avait à disposition ? Peut-être que la majorité de la population le prenait pour un Calinours idiot, mais sa mère et Stiles savaient exactement ce qu'il en était. C'était précisément pour cette raison que son meilleur ami était actuellement en train de bouder contre son torse. Car même en connaissance de cause, il ne résistait pas à ce regard-là.

Scott sourit, heureux, et recommença à caresser les cheveux de Stiles, toujours dans ses bras.

* * *

OoO

* * *

 **Stiles 10:20 pm**

 _Tu voudrais que je porte quel genre de lingerie ?_

Scott n'avait pas tout de suite compris ce que Stiles lui avait demandé. Ou du moins, il n'avait pas réalisé. Il avait posé son téléphone à côté de lui, roulant dans ses draps sur son flanc, avant de s'arrêter et de revenir vers son portable. Il l'attrapa si vite qu'il faillit voler à travers la chambre. Ses mains tremblaient presque trop pour qu'il pianote sur l'écran pour répondre.

 **Scott 10:30 pm**

Pour de vrai ? Tu veux vraiment ?

L'attente de la réponse lui parut interminable alors que Stiles ne mit que quelques minutes à réagir.

 **Stiles 10:33 pm**

 _Peut-être_

 **Stiles 10:34 pm**

 _Je me pose la question_

 **Stiles 10:34 pm**

 _Ça veut pas dire oui._

 **Stiles 10:34 pm**

 _Bon, peut-être que si._

 **Stiles 10:35 pm**

 _Dis quelque-chose !_

Scott sourit, attendri. Répondre ? Encore fallait-il avoir le temps. Non. Il préféra l'appeler pour lui dire de vive voix ce qu'il en pensait. Étrangement, les tonalités s'enchaînaient alors que Stiles l'avait pressé pour obtenir une réponse quelques secondes auparavant, mais ce dernier finit par décrocher.

_ Je ne veux pas que tu commence à t'imaginer que je vais commencer à faire une collection bizarre ou que je vais en porter tous les jours, et que je vais genre adorer ça au point de ne penser plus qu'à ça alors que je ne sais même pas si ça va me plaire ou si c'est vraiment adapté, et puis, je sais que tu vas avoir ce regard de pervers quand tu vas me déshabiller, et ne crois pas que je ne sais pas que tu m'as manipulé et retourné le cerveau, juste pour obtenir ce que tu veux que je fasse pour toi sans que je pense que c'est toi qui es derrière tout ça. Je sais que c'est toi, n'essaie pas de noyer le poisson, et je sais aussi que tu regardes des sites de lingerie fine depuis que tu m'en as parlé dans ces SMS bizarres la première fois, et je sais que tu fais exprès de ne rien dire et que tu souris comme un abruti à ton téléphone. Ne mens pas, je te déteste. Ok, non, je te déteste pas. Si. Non. Aaaarg, tu es le piiire Scott McCall, que quelqu'un m'achève !

Stiles s'était enfin calmé.

Après avoir parlé comme s'il essayait de passer le mur du son, il finit par s'écrouler sur son fauteuil complètement essoufflé. Scott le devina parce qu'il entendit le bruit particulier du cuir éprouvé et du grincement de l'assise.

_ Ça va ? demanda-t-il doucement.

_ N'e... N'essaie pas, de faire, le mec inquiet. Je te vois d'ici, te retenir de rire. Bâtard, répondit Stiles la voix hachée à cause de sa respiration toujours haletante.

_ C'est toi qui t'es mis dans cet état tout seul, tu sais ? le taquina Scott toujours sur le même ton, ignorant la réplique insultante de son amant.

_ Je sais ! claqua-t-il

_ Mais ça me fait très plaisir que tu y réfléchisses, tu sais ?

_ Je sais, répéta Stiles plus doucement.

_ Et tu sais aussi que je t'aiderai autant que tu le voudras sans te mettre la pression.

_ Oui, je sais.

_ N'oublie pas non plus qu'il ne faut pas hésiter à me dire si je vais trop loin.

_ Je sais ! Je sais, je sais, je sais, râla Stiles.

_ Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? s'enquit Scott comme si l'autre ne venait pas de lui crier son exaspération dans les oreilles.

_ J'en sais rien, geignit son amant. C'est pour ça que je t'en ai parlé.

_ Tu veux qu'on aille dans une boutique ?

_ Certainement pas !

La réponse catégorique amusa Scott. Il savait que Stiles réagirait de cette façon à l'idée de se rendre dans ce genre d'endroit, mais il le lui demandait par précaution.

_ Tu veux qu'on regarde sur Internet ?

_ Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ? Se faire livrer est risqué, non ?

_ Nous n'avons malheureusement pas beaucoup de possibilités. Si tu veux, tu peux regarder ce qui te plaît sur Internet et je me rendrai tout seul en boutique. Je ne crois pas que les vendeuses trouveront ça bizarre si je leur demande des conseils pour faire un cadeau à ma petite amie.

_ Tu n'as pas de petite amie.

_ Elles ne sont pas censées le savoir, Stiles.

_ Je sais. C'est sorti tout seul.

_ On fait ça ?

_ Oui, ça me paraît bien.

_ Je te donnerai les sites demain.

_ Ouais...

_ J'irai en boutique dès que tu seras décidé.

_ Mh.

Il se passa peut-être une minute ou deux sans qu'aucun des deux ne dise quoi que ce soit mais ce silence n'avait rien de pesant.

_ Tu es fier de toi, hein ? Et arrête de sourire comme un idiot ! Je sais que tu es en train de sourire !

Oui.

En effet.

Il était en train de sourire.

Et que Stiles s'ébroue dans tous les sens, le fit sourire deux fois plus.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Vous avez déjà vécu ce genre de journée ?

Celle où vous avez l'impression de vous retrouver en plein cauchemar alors que deux secondes avant tout vous paraissait idyllique ?

Et bien Scott était dans ce genre de situation.

Il était parti au parc qui bordait la réserve de la ville pour retrouver Stiles, mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas au désastre qui se déroulait devant ses yeux alors qu'il s'était à peine enfoncé dans l'espace vert.

_... ment une sale hypocrite ! Ça te suffit pas d'avoir rompu parce qu'il n'est pas assez populaire et « cool » pour pouvoir faire revenir Lydia auprès de toi. Est-ce qu'il sait que tu l'as trompé avec Jackson ?

_ Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, j'ai pas rompu pour...

_ Pour quoi alors ? Un matin, tu t'es réveillée et tu t'es rendue compte que tu ne l'aimais plus ? Laisse-moi rire ! Pour ça, il fallait déjà commencer par l'aimer, connasse !

_ Dit le sale dégénéré qui porte ma jupe !

Scott ne savait pas du tout ce qui était en train de se passer et il n'enregistrait que la moitié des informations lancées dans l'air, mais... Putain de merde, Jackson !? Sérieusement ?

Il aurait bien voulu intervenir. Demander à Allison si tout ce que racontait Stiles était vrai ou encore questionner son amant sur la façon dont il avait eu ces informations et depuis quand, mais sa voix restait bloquée dans sa gorge et les deux rivaux finirent malheureusement par remarquer sa présence.

_ Scott ! Dis à ton ex frigide que tu ne veux plus d'elle dans ta vie pour qu'on en finisse, lui ordonna Stiles qui était dans une rage peu commune.

_ Non, mais c'est une blague ? Me sortir de sa vie, alors qu'il te baise habillé avec mes fringues ? T'es juste pathétique de penser que tu as plus d'importance que sa Chinoise !

_ Kira n'est pas... tenta Scott.

_ Mais en fait, c'est pas juste un air que tu te donnes, tu es vraiment plus conne que la moyenne.

_ Stiles !

La voix de Scott avait claqué dans l'air et Stiles avait, de ce fait, instantanément fermé la bouche. Allison, quant à elle, affichait un sourire vainqueur qui irrita le dernier arrivé. Il devait s'assurer qu'elle n'irait pas colporter des rumeurs au lycée. Dieu sait que les autres élèves étaient d'une cruauté sans nom dès qu'on leur en donnait l'occasion. Même si Stiles était déjà étiqueté loser du lycée, il ne serait pas à l'abri de nouvelles représailles atroces, bien au contraire. Scott savait que la disgrâce dans laquelle il se trouvait déjà pouvait être encore plus dévastatrice.

_ Allison, est-ce qu'on peut en discuter ?

_ QUOI ? cria Stiles surpris.

_ Stiles, s'il te plaît, gronda Scott.

L'effet fut immédiat et il en profita pour attraper Allison et l'éloigner de quelques pas.

_ Il n'y est pour rien. C'est moi qui le force à faire ça. C'était de la curiosité, je suppose, expliqua-t-il

_ Avec MES vêtements ? Insista-t-elle avec un regard entendu.

_ Ce n'est pas...

_ Oh, arrête, je t'en prie ! J'ai fait une tache de confiture de tomate devant, à côté des fleurs, elle se voit à peine mais je la connais par cœur.

_ Peut-être que...

_ Écoute. Je m'en fiche, et si ça peut te rassurer, je ne dirai rien. Il m'a bien fait comprendre que si je disais quoi que ce soit il avait des moyens de pression. Contentez-vous de la fermer tous les deux. Je veux juste récupérer mes affaires. Mais Scott... J'ai peut-être pas été toujours droite avec toi, mais ce que tu fais avec lui c'est...

_ Maintenant, c'est moi qui m'en fous. Je te ramène ce qui t'appartient la semaine prochaine et tout le monde oublie tout.

_ Très bien. Comme tu veux, cracha son ex avant de tourner les talons.

Il trouva Stiles un peu plus loin sur un banc qui retirait les barrettes qui servaient à tenir la perruque sur sa tête alors que cette dernière était échouée à côté de lui.

_ Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit qu'Allison m'avait trompé avec Jackson ? l'interrogea-t-il fermement.

Il n'était pas vraiment en colère, mais il voulait savoir pourquoi Stiles le lui avait caché. Cependant, il aurait peut-être dû attendre pour lui poser cette question car il le fusillait maintenant du regard.

_ Je sais tout ce qui se rapporte de près ou de loin à Lydia. Ce n'est un secret pour personne, je t'ai déjà dit que j'ai toujours adoré sa façon de s'habiller. Pourquoi ? Ça te préoccupe encore ? demanda-t-il sur un ton dédaigneux

_ Je n'aime pas que tu me caches des choses, répliqua Scott, la voix rude.

_ Dis surtout que dès que ça concerne Allison, tout prend des proportions impressionnantes.

Stiles se mit à rire, amer, avant de poursuivre :

 **_** C'est vrai quoi, il faut croire qu'elle a raison. La première fois que tu m'as vu habillé en fille, j'étais dans ses vêtements. Dès que tu as l'occasion, tu prends des perruques brunes et Allison est brune.

_ C'est parce que c'est ta couleur de cheveux, pas...

_ C'est pas la question ! J'aurais pas dû croire qu'on serait suffisamment matures pour le gérer, à dix-sept ans, on gère que dalle. Tu n'as pas encore tourné la page avec elle et j'ai pas envie d'être une deuxième Kira. Non merci, s'énerva Stiles tout en ouvrant son sac à dos pour y ranger ses affaires en vrac.

_ Parce que maintenant tu es capable de me dire de qui je suis amoureux ? lui demanda son amant, ironique et amer.

_ Il faut se rendre à l'évidence, Scott, répondit calmement Stiles en se levant. Même encore aujourd'hui tu es là, à vouloir la ménager. Elle sifflerait que tu serais prêt à accourir auprès d'elle la queue entre les jambes ! claqua-t-il avec sarcasme.

_ Si j'ai... Putain t'es incroyable ! C'est fini avec Allison, Kira me l'a bien fait comprendre.

_ Peut-être, peut-être que c'est vrai, mais tu es hétéro. Regarde-nous franchement. Si c'est pas pathétique...

_ C'est pourtant avec toi que je suis, objecta Scott d'une voix rauque et dure.

Stiles, qui s'était réinstallé sur le banc pour troquer ses chaussures à talons contre celles de sport, redressa la tête vivement et plongea son regard furibond dans celui excédé de Scott.

_ Oui. Quand je suis habillé en fille ! Même quand on couche ensemble je suis habillé en fille ! Super flash-info Scott ! Je suis un mec et je n'ai pas envie d'être une femme vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, sept jours sur sept ! Très peu pour moi. J'aime le fait de pouvoir choisir. Je ne vais pas me réveiller un matin en te disant de m'appeler Sarah et d'aller voir le docteur Dray ! Si tu rêves d'une maison bleue avec une clôture blanche et trois marmots braillards, tu t'es trompé de personne, je n'aurai jamais de vagin ! aboya-t-il en s'acharnant sur le talon de ses chaussures pour les enfiler.

_ Mais je te demande pas de choisir, rétorqua Scott pour se défendre.

_ Non, tu n'as pas à le faire, puisque tu le fais à ma place ! Quand je suis en mec, je suis ton bon vieux pote Stiles et quand je suis en fille, je suis le mec que tu consens à baiser, mais surtout pas l'inverse ! le coupa-t-il en vociférant ses paroles. Et je voudrais juste que des fois, ce soit l'inverse. Que tu acceptes tout de moi et que tu aimes tout chez moi de façon égale, ah mais non, j'oubliais, c'est juste une passade, un désir bizarre à assouvir avant de te ranger, finit-il la voix chevrotante et de moins en moins audible.

_ Mais...

_ Non ! Non. Je crois que je vais rentrer, ça vaut mieux. La journée a été assez pourrie comme ça, je veux pas, je veux pas continuer c'est... Trop, je...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, déjà en train de pleurer et Scott qui, jusqu'à maintenant, ne savait pas trop comment arranger la situation, sentait qu'il devait faire quelque chose avant que tout ne devienne ingérable.

_ Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Tu peux pas partir comme ça, il faut qu'on parle et...

_ NON ! hurla Stiles. Je ne veux pas parler ! Je ne veux même plus te voir ! J'en ai marre de tout ça !

Il le repoussa violemment et partit en courant vers le parking du parc pour rentrer chez lui. La situation n'aurait pas pu être pire et Scott s'effondra sur le banc alors que ses jambes n'arrivaient plus à le soutenir.

Il avait vraiment merdé.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Le bruit tonitruant de la tondeuse aurait pu l'empêcher de réfléchir aux événements de la semaine dernière. Mais la vérité, c'est qu'il ne pensait qu'à ça depuis que Stiles l'avait repoussé. Il était même presque certain qu'il repassait depuis vingt minutes la tondeuse au même endroit. Il finit par arrêter le moteur du monstre entre ses mains et regarda les arabesques aléatoires qu'il avait faites dans l'herbe grasse. Vaincu, il retira ses gants de jardinage qu'il jeta sur le gazon fraîchement tondu et rentra dans la cuisine où sa mère avait commencé à préparer le repas.

_ Tu as déjà fini ?

_ Non. Je reprendrai après avoir mangé, répondit-il en passant devant elle pour prendre de la citronnade dans le réfrigérateur.

Il vit du coin de l'œil sa mère se pencher à la fenêtre pour observer le jardin, mais il préféra l'ignorer.

_ Scott Qu'est-ce qui se passe en ce moment ?

_ Rien.

Mélissa lui lança une œillade entendue et il reposa son verre tout en réfléchissant. Devait-il lui en parler? Il soupira et se tourna vers elle, pas très sûr de la façon dont il fallait aborder le sujet.

_ C'est compliqué.

_ Je me doute. C'est bien la première fois que tu t'essaies à la gravure sur gazon, et ce n'est pas très concluant si tu veux mon avis.

_ Ouais... souffla Scott en allant s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine.

_ Mon cœur, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, l'encouragea Melissa en s'installant à côté de lui, tout en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

_ J'aimerais bien, mais je ne sais même pas comment te le dire sans te faire peur.

_ C'est en me laissant dans l'ignorance que tu me fais peur, chéri. Je te promets de ne pas te juger, d'accord ?

_ Tu dis ça... mais jamais rien ne se passe comme prévu, lança-t-il avec dédain.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser à la façon naïve dont Stiles et lui avaient cru pouvoir s'en tenir à leur plan et ça le rendait amer.

_ Je vais faire de mon mieux, tenta doucement sa mère, se voulant conciliante.

Elle n'ajouta rien d'autre, certainement pour convaincre son fils de se confier à elle.

_ J'ai rencontré une fille. Mais... elle n'est pas, comment dire ça, elle n'est pas toujours une fille, tu vois. Elle aime s'habiller en garçon et euh... je ne sais pas comment faire parce que... d'un côté, elle est magnifique en femme et je l'aime aussi beaucoup en homme, c'est toujours très naturel quand on est ensemble mais, c'est bizarre non ? Et puis, elle me reproche de ne pas l'aimer de la même façon quand elle est l'un ou l'autre. On s'est disputés la semaine dernière à propos de ça. Je ne sais pas si elle voudra me reparler un jour, mais je n'ai pas envie de la perdre. Putain... je ne sais même pas si je l'aime maman.

_ En effet, c'est compliqué, souffla-t-elle.

Plus personne ne dit rien dans la pièce, mais Melissa sembla d'abord choquée et Scott l'observait, complètement tendu. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça : Melissa dévisageant son fils comme si elle avait vu un fantôme et Scott scrutant sa mère comme si elle allait se désintégrer devant lui. Le temps parut infiniment long avant que l'adulte ne se recompose un visage moins troublé et il se félicita d'avoir déformé la vérité. Elle regardait droit devant elle, comme elle le faisait si souvent quand elle retournait un problème dans tous les sens dans sa tête et finit par soupirer à son tour.

_ Je crois... je crois que tu te poses les mauvaises questions. Vous, les jeunes, vous vous imaginez toujours qu'il faut avoir des papillons dans le ventre et des étoiles plein les yeux dès la première rencontre pour parler d'amour. La question ici, n'est pas de savoir si tu l'aimes ou non parce que la réponse me paraît plutôt évidente. Ici la question est plutôt de savoir si tu aurais le courage d'assumer cette relation atypique au grand jour, chéri. C'est bien ce qu'on te demande, non ? C'est très dur de braver de telles conséquences et je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle se rende vraiment compte de tout ce que ce choix induit. Et si c'est le cas, je pense que vous éloigner est important, c'est normal d'avoir peur. Vous pourriez en sortir bien plus détruits que maintenant, alors... réfléchis bien.

Melissa se leva de sa chaise, caressa les cheveux de son fils et repartit à sa préparation. Elle alluma la petite radio et Scott préféra se réfugier un moment dans sa chambre, mais il n'avait pas encore quitté la pièce que sa mère l'interpella :

_ Scott ?

_ Mh ?

_ Je voudrais quand même que tu saches que j'aimerais beaucoup que tu te réconcilies avec Stiles.

planté sur le seuil de la cuisine, à regarder sa mère, Scott avait l'air ahuri et choqué. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle lui disait à demi-mots et ses émotions étaient juste indescriptibles à ce moment-là, mais il finit par comprendre qu'elle acceptait la situation. Elle l'acceptait vraiment. C'était probablement la chose la plus inconcevable et inespérée qui aurait pu lui arriver. Il savait que ce ne serait pas facile pour elle, qu'elle allait devoir faire le deuil de beaucoup de choses, qu'il devrait vivre avec le fait de la décevoir sur bien des points, mais elle était là.

 **Deux mois plus tard**

Beacon Hills High School ne lui avait jamais paru aussi effrayant qu'à sa rentrée en dernière année. Pas même pendant ses premiers jours dans l'établissement. Il avançait dans les couloirs grouillant d'élèves, aussi déterminé qu'effrayé.

Après tout...

Tout ne dépendait pas que de lui.

Quand il arriva près de son casier, _il_ était là, en train de déposer quelques affaires à l'intérieur et Scott avait le sentiment que son cœur essayait de sortir de sa cage thoracique, qu'il avait les mains moites et que sa voix allait le lâcher, mais il tenta le tout pour le tout, préférant se lancer maintenant avant que l'autre garçon ne s'enfuie.

_ Hey.

Stiles se tourna vers lui. Son regard était à la fois mélancolique et plein d'espoir, ce qui lui brisa le cœur.

_ Hey, répondit-il timidement.

_ Je... commença Scott, envahissant l'espace personnel de Stiles alors que ce dernier se plaquait par réflexe contre les casiers. J'ai vraiment beaucoup réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit pendant cet été.

Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il devait dire pour ne pas le braquer ou tout lui faire comprendre de travers. Et si Stiles ne voulait plus de lui ? S'il s'était trouvé quelqu'un d'autre pendant ces deux mois ?

Il secoua la tête et se ressaisit.

_ Tu avais raison.

_ Ah, répondit faiblement Stiles, déçu.

_ On était con de penser que notre plan initial fonctionnerait, pour ce genre de chose rien ne fonctionne jamais comme on se l'imagine, hein ?

_ Ouais... je suppose, confirma son ami, toujours d'une voix lointaine et absente.

_ J'aurais dû prévoir que je tomberais amoureux de toi.

_ Hein ? cria presque l'autre en sursautant.

_ Franchement Stiles, soyons réaliste, tu es mon meilleur ami, j'ai une complicité avec toi comme avec personne d'autre, on partage tout jusqu'à la pire des bizarreries et il y a tout ce putain de merveilleux et incroyable sexe ! s'exclama Scott avec des yeux rêveurs en repensant à tout ce qu'il avait déjà fait avec lui.

Stiles devint rouge comme une pivoine en un quart de seconde, les yeux écarquillés, en train de bégayer des syllabes sans signification et Scott en profita pour surenchérir :

_ T'es pas une fille, je l'ai bien compris et j'aime ça, tu sais, contrairement à ce que tu penses.

_ C'est un peu difficile à croire en...

_ Je sais, je sais que c'est pas en te disant ce genre de trucs que tu vas me croire mais j'ai d'abord... j'ai juste besoin de savoir, savoir que tu te rends compte de tout ce qu'implique ce que tu souhaites, se hâta de lui expliquer Scott, à la fois impatient, inquiet et survolté.

_ Tu t'imagines quoi, au juste ? C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question. Est-ce que tu te rends compte que si tu continues sur cette voie, si tu persistes et si tu t'acharnes à vivre cet amour avec moi, on va devoir le dire à nos parents ? Qu'on va se faire insulter, rejeter, qu'on risque même nos vies ? Sans parler des gens qui vont se rendre compte de mon, de... de, de tu sais quoi. Du fait qu'on...

Stiles ne finit jamais sa phrase parce que Scott l'avait plaqué un peu plus contre les casiers pour l'embrasser comme un assoiffé en plein désert. Les mains de Stiles s'étaient contractées contre sa veste, mais il se laissa entraîner sans protester dans le baiser. Scott avait envie de tout, absolument tout, et jouer avec les lèvres et la langue de Stiles ne faisait que lui rappeler que... plus de deux mois d'abstinence et de silence, c'était long. Très long. Il se fichait royalement que tout le monde puisse les voir parce qu'il avait juste besoin de prouver a à son meilleur ami que ce qu'il disait n'était pas des paroles en l'air.

Quand il se détacha de lui, il essaya de ne pas regarder ses lèvres rouges et luisantes de salive, brillantes sous la lumière des néons au-dessus d'eux. Il essaya vraiment et il geignit de frustration alors qu'elles n'étaient qu'à deux centimètres de lui.

_ Dégueulasse.

Ils ignorèrent le premier commentaire lancé, trop occupés à s'embrasser derechef. Ils ne vivaient pas dans ce genre de monde où la différence est quotidienne, acceptée et normalisée. Ils le savaient tous deux. Ils avaient fait leur choix. Pour l'heure, rien n'avait d'importance. Tout avait manqué à Scott. Tout. La moindre petite particule de Stiles lui avait manqué.

_ Non, mais je rêve ! Vous faites dans l'inceste maintenant, les frères siamois ? Vous êtes vraiment aussi répugnants que vous en avez l'air ! cracha Jackson d'un ton méprisant.

Stiles scruta le capitaine de Lacrosse avec un regard perçant. Il se tourna doucement vers Scott qui était prêt à répliquer et lui caressa la joue pour attirer son attention sur lui.

_ Répugnants ? Scott ? Tu crois qu'on sera toujours répugnants quand on va dire à Lydia que son copain ne l'a pas trompé qu'

avec sa meilleure amie ? Je crois qu'elle sera vraiment ravie de le savoir.

_ Elle l'apprendra bien à un moment ou à un autre de toute façon, répondit Scott sur le ton de la conversation.

Jackson les fusilla du regard avant de rentrer dans la classe, furieux. Il avait tout intérêt à s'assurer que ces deux guignoles gardent la bouche fermée et chacun d'entre eux en avait bien conscience. Après tout, si le capitaine de Lacrosse sortait avec la belle reine des glaces du lycée, ce n'était certainement pas une coïncidence. Surtout pas quand le père de Lydia se trouvait être procureur général.

Couper le sifflet de cet idiot n'avait pas empêché les regards dégoûtés et réprobateurs que la masse, autour d'eux, leur avait jetés. Ça n'arrêterait pas non plus les bruits de couloir, les insultes et le rejet général qu'ils allaient subir pendant un certain temps, mais il n'y avait jamais un seul combat suivi d'un triomphe décisif dans ce genre de situation, seulement des combats quotidiens, suivi parfois de petites victoires. Ou pas.

Ils allaient devoir s'y faire de toute manière. Être soi-même dans un monde conformiste était certainement la plus grande des batailles et la plus belle des causes pour de jeunes adolescents comme eux.

_ Tu m'as tellement manqué, souffla Stiles contre son épaule.

_ Tu m'as manqué aussi, répondit-il en caressant la nuque de son petit-ami.

_ On ne se sépare plus jamais.

_ Plus jamais, confirma Scott en souriant.

Comme une promesse.

* * *

 _Et voilà c'est finiiii, vous noterez l'effort sur le sucre (Ok ok, je me foire toujours sur le sucre, j'aime pas les dessert trop sucré c'est pas ma faute)  
_

 _J'espère que vous aurez aimez, que little Spark, a apprécié cette histoire et que vous avez trouvé ce sujet interessant._

 _N'hésitez pas à me donner toutes vos impressions et vos commentaires._

 _A bientôt tout le monde_

 _Ps: J'ai oublier de vous dire que le dessin est de moi (pour une fois...)_


End file.
